Happy Birthday to You
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: My introduction to the wonderful world of clones....I clone some characters from Newsies, but that's not where it stops!
1. Introduction

  
font size="3" face="Times New Roman"Happy Birthday to You br  
by Coneflower Adams  
  
pNote: Before reading this fic, I need to explain exactly what it is. This is a clone fic, meaning the characters ((except for the girls/listees)) are clones of characters/people. This is something we do on my Newsies fanfic mailing list called After Life. If you want to join us, just go here:   
  
phttp://groups.yahoo.com/group/after_life  
  
pI'll post my clones profiles on this page in case you still have no clue what I'm talking about :P The fic is on the next page. Enjoy!  
  
pbSkimpy Muscle Shirt /bis an exact psychical duplicate of Mush from Newsies, specifically from the scenes when Mush is wearing that white under shirt - hints his name. We all call him "Skimpy" for short. Skimpy has a lot of qualities owned by the original Mush such as a kind, caring nature, generosity, friendliness and will help anyone in need. He doesn't really have the personality of a 'cheese brain' as what I categorize Mush as. Skimpy is very muscular with the ability to bench-press 120 lbs. He is excellent fighter, but hates to fight when it's unnecessary. That's why he's usually a peacemaker of the LH, and helps me keep everyone in line. I sure need it with all these crazy clones running around.br  
Skimpy tries to be everybody's friend, but he's closest to Kid Trey, George, Robert, and Darling. He considers Joey his 'little brother', watching over the boy like he was his own. He can even tolerate Overalls' many pranks, but doesn't let the Jake clone go too far. On Skimpy's first night of existence, I found he was afraid to be alone at night. And, he came out sort of…dopey. As Skimp gets more life experience, he's dopiness as slowly been fading and his intelligent side is coming out.br  
Skimpy loves to dance especially to Big Band music and Broadway show tunes. He likes doing his own rendition of Seize the Day too. The ankle twist step is his fave. Skimpy also loves to listen to Big Band music as much as dancing to it, and can be found listening to it with George.   
  
pbJoey/b is an exact psychical duplicate of Joseph Conrad when he was on Kids Inc. in 1989. He is around 10 years old. Joey is sweet, kind, caring, and just all-round friendly boy. He's not the type to be annoying like most little boys can be. His unbounded optimism can get on some of the clones nerves even if it isn't unnerving to me. Joey also always trying to help out around in the LH. Usually around the LH, he is friendly and helpful. But on stage, he comes to life as the biggest showoff in town!br  
Joey likes to hang out with Wannebe, and Skimpy is his "adopted" brother. For some reason, he doesn't get along with Overalls - my Jake clones. Overalls might be jealous of Joey, because it's his younger and cuter form. But no big fights occur between the two, only a few minor fights or so. You can find him in the Rainbow Room dancing. Performing is his favorite hobby, that's why he's such a big showoff. Other hobbies are reading, playing tennis, and making model planes.   
  
pbRobert/b is a part of a match set of first season Monkees clones. He is a physical duplicate of Mike Nesmith during the first season of The Monkees including his ever-present green wool hat. But sometimes his wool hat is off, usually when another clone steals it though. Like most Mike clones, Robert has the leadership qualities except not as strong as the usual Mike trait. He watches out for all my clones especially the Monkees ones. He holds a close watch over Felipe, my very naïve Peter Tork clone. Robert also has that the short temper and dry wit and holding grudges if someone does something very wrong toward him. br  
Robert has a few close friends, but mainly keeps to himself when he is not keeping peace in the LH with Skimpy and me. His closest of friends are Halsten, George, and Skimpy. And, of course, he has this special bond with Felipe. He most of the time gets along with the other Mike clones, but I think he only gets along with them for my sake since I hate to see them fight. The clone he really can't stand and will admit it from the rooftops that he can't stand him is Overalls. It seems almost everyone in the LH has a problem with Overalls though. br  
Robert is a wonderful musician playing any type of guitar. His favorite is 12-string electric. Other instruments he plays are organ, harmonica, and pedal steel. He usually listens to old country and western tunes such as Riders of the Sky. His hero is Roy Rodgers, until the real Mike Nesmith who's hero was John Wayne ((I think I read him saying that! Not sure, but oh well)). Other hobbies of his include writing poetry, reading classic novels, watching old western movies, and secretly trying to Riverdance in the closest. Yes, I have caught him doing that, but he just denies it. Robert's one flaw is not letting his soft side show enough. He has one; I've seen it around Felipe and the younger clones.   
  
pbHalsten/b is a part of a match set of first season Monkees clones. He is a physical duplicate of Peter Tork. He has long blonde hair with his bangs usually parted to the right side. He's not very hippie-ish when it comes to clothing, but he still has the attitude of a hippie. Halsten isn't a dummy like the Monkees show Peter. He has normal intelligence and is very witty when he wants to. Like most Peter clones, he is very nice and protest against violence. br  
Halsten is friends with his brothers in the match: Robert, George, and Thomas. He's also friends with Paisley, Chip, Wahoo, and he really likes Dot - a listee who lives in Centrefuge. Halsten is an excellent musician like the RL Peter Tork. He plays every instrument known to man including bass guitar, keyboard, drums; his favorite being the banjo. You can usually find him jamming with his brothers in the Rainbow Room.  
  
pbGeorge /bis a part of a match set of first season Monkees clones. He is a physical duplicate of Micky Dolenz as he was during the first season of filming the show, a straight-haired Micky. His personality is a typical Micky such as the strong sense of humor, curious and sociable nature, and a the ability of getting in the middle of trouble. He can be rather clumsy around stairs, slipping down the stairs of the LH many times and also falling up the stairs as well. George's talent varies from his TV counterpart, he can play the saxophone instead of drums. Which isn't that back since there's only two sax players in the LH. You can find George and Tramp jamming out with their saxophones. br  
George gets along with everyone in Newsieverse, even the clones who don't like him. But, he mainly hangs out with Halsten, Wahoo, Thomas, Nishwash, and Skimpy is his best pal. He gets a kick out of Mijacogeo and likes to follow him around to see what strange things the fellow Micky clone does. He also enjoys playing tag with Namby, Mikey, and Pete. So, basically, he likes everyone and will hang out with them. George can usually be found on the beach surfing and talking to anyone who walks by. He likes being nosy sometimes as well, dropping in on different LH around the Newsieverse. With his ability to play sax, he mainly plays the Blues. He also enjoys listening and dancing to Big Band music with Skimpy.  
  
pbThomas/b is a part of a match set of first season Monkees clones. He is a physical duplicate of Davy Jones. He's kind of shy, unlike the Davy on the show. I really have nothing on Thomas' profile for now. 


	2. Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You  
  
Coneflower waited outside of what appeared to be a doctor's office.   
She wrung her hands together nervously. This was the day she'd   
receive her first clone from the newly invented "Gene Splicer" made   
by Dr. Wisecracks. The door finally opened and out walked Dr.   
Wisecracks. Cone jumped in excitement.   
  
"Did it work?" she asked, impatiently.   
  
Wisecracks nodded, with a mischievous grin. "Sure howdy did!   
Congrats, Cone. You now have your very own Mush clone."  
  
Cone hopped, happily. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Yeah! Hey you, come on out." Wisecracks waved for the Mush clone to   
join them out the Splicer Room.   
  
"Heya!" the Mush clone greeted, smiling brightly. He wrapped his arms   
around Cone and hugged her. He let go of her then went to hug   
Wisecracks. She shook her head.   
  
"Remember what I told you, no touchy" she informed, apparently for   
the second or third time.  
  
The Mush clone frowned, but got over it after a full second went by.   
He suddenly got a nebulous expression on his face. "Hey, what's my name?"  
  
"Oh dear, I need to give you one. Hold on." Cone examined him. He was   
psychically like Mush except his muscles were a little bigger. He   
wore the white undershirt Mush wore during the STD Chorale and KoNY   
scenes, complete with knickers, hat, and hanging suspenders. "I know   
exactly what to call you! Skimpy Muscle Shirt, but I'll just call you   
Skimpy for short."   
  
The newly named `Skimpy' grinned stupidly. "I like it!"   
  
Wisecracks rolled her eyes and leaned over to Cone. "Perfect name. He   
sure has no clue what it really means. Are you positive you want a   
clone that's just as stupid as Mush?"  
  
Cone nodded. "Yep!"  
  
"Okay……well, my job here is done. Enjoy your clone. Remember *not* to   
call me if he goes haywire. I slapped the disclaimer on his tushy   
before bringing him out here. I must go work on a Davey clone.   
Toodles!" With that, she disappeared into the Splicing Room.   
  
Cone slapped her hands together. "Let's get you home. I got a whole   
LH for you to run around in plus a beach outside."  
  
***  
  
"Happy birthday to Skimpy! Happy birthday to you!" Cone sang, over   
Skimpy's shoulder. He sat at the kitchen table; in front of him was a   
white cake with one candle lit. "Blow out your candles."  
  
He obeyed, and the small fire atop the wax stick went out. "Yay! I   
like cake. It's my favorite."  
  
"That's good. I'll keep the kitchen supplied with `em then."  
They had their cake then Cone decided to show her new tenant around.   
  
First was the kitchen, which he'd already seen. Next was the dining   
room that had a long narrow table. They walked through the parlor to   
the other side of the LH where the library and Rainbow Room was   
located. The library had an assorted collection of books and   
fanfiction. In the corner, was a television set in front of a couch.   
The Rainbow Room's walls were striped with different colors. The   
closet stored a ton of different instruments, and by the door, a full   
blown stereo system. The pair traveled upstairs after that. Down the   
left end of the hall was Cone's bedroom; down the right was three   
separate bunkrooms.   
  
"This is your room. You can pick any bunk to sleep in. There's a   
stake of clothes in the closet you can choose from including pajamas."   
  
"Whoa…" Skimpy nodded, grinning. "This is a great room. You really   
got prepared for me."  
  
"Yep. I knew you'd be coming along, and maybe there will be more   
clones living here soon." Cone glanced over at the clock on the wall.   
They'd been touring the LH for so long, she didn't realize it was so   
late. "Oh goodness, it's almost time to get to bed."  
  
***  
  
Cone made it to her room, and started getting ready for bed after   
Skimpy was all settled in. She was feeling pretty good about her very   
first clone. The decision for making more clones was going to be easy   
now. "I need to make some Newsies and Monkees clones. That'd be   
cool." She smiled at her musings as she turned off the light. She was   
in the mist of falling asleep when a soft knock rang from the door.   
It could only be one person, so, she called him in - turning on her   
lamp in the process.  
  
"Sorry I'm disturbing you" Skimpy squabbled, meekly.  
  
"Naw, that's okay." Cone sat up and gestured for him to sit next to   
her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Skimpy's eyes flicked with shame to the floor as he sat down on   
Cone's bed side. "Y'see, I really like my room and I want to sleep in   
there. But…" He sighed in frustration.   
  
She placed her hand on his back. "It's okay. What is it?"  
  
"I'm a little afraid."  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I turned on a light, but I felt so…I can't think of the word."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
Skimpy finally raised his head to look at her with understanding.   
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Oh, Skimp, it's nothing to be ashamed of. There's a lot of people   
who don't like to be alone at night. I use to be one of them."  
  
"Really? Wow, I wouldn't of guessed that."  
  
"Listen here" Cone started, taking her hand from his back. "Since I   
like you so much and it seems you'll need someone to keep you company   
when I'm gone, I'm going to order more clones from Dr. Wisecracks."  
  
Skimpy smiled broadly as he hugged Cone. "Yay! I'll have some pals.   
Thanks Coney!"  
  
The girl couldn't help but laugh, and smile herself. "Your welcome,   
Skimp. For tonight though, why don't I sleep in the bunkroom with you   
so you won't be alone."  
  
He shook his head, disapprovingly. "Oh no, I don't want to inconvenience you."   
  
"You're not inconveniencing me. I'll be fine."  
  
"I got a better idea." The Mush clone took off out the door, heading   
down the hall. Cone heard a dull thud a moment later.  
  
"You all right, Skimp?" she called, staring into the darkened corridor.  
  
"I'm fine! Just tripped," came the bright voice.  
  
"All right."  
  
A minute later, Skimpy returned with his whole mattress - pillow and   
blanket resting on top. Cone laughed. "Let me guess, you're going to   
camp out on my floor?"  
  
Skimpy stared up at her in disbelief. "Yeah. How'd you guess?"  
  
"Oh boy…" She watched as Skimpy dropped his mattress next to her bed,   
and settled in again. "Happy now?"   
  
The big, content grin on his face said it all, but she asked anyway.   
  
"Yep" he replied, looking atop the bed at Cone.  
  
"That's good." Cone reached over, turning off the lamp. "G'night, Skimp."  
  
"G'night, Coney."  
  
***   
  
"Yo Cracks!" Cone yelled, walking into Dr. Wisecracks' office. Cracks   
was leaned back in her swivel chair with her feet propped on her   
desk, sleeping.   
  
"Must of fallen asleep talking on the comp" Cone whispered to Skimpy.   
He nodded absently, having no idea what a `comp' was.  
  
Cone snuck up to the sleeping girl and tapped her on the shoulder.   
"Cracks, wake up!"  
  
Wisecracks suddenly became wide awake, falling out of her chair onto the floor.   
  
"Opps, sorry!"  
  
"Could of given me a little warning or at least a pillow to fall on   
before your malicious wake up call" she snapped, as Cone helped her to her feet.  
  
"I'm real sorry. I didn't think that'd happen."  
  
"It's over now. So, what have you come her for? Don't tell me Mr.   
Smiley here is defected or gone haywire?"  
  
Skimpy frowned. "How did she know I was afraid of being alone in the dark?"  
  
"Huh?" Wisecracks cocked her head, not understanding.  
  
"Skimpy isn't defected or haywire. I want to know if you can make me   
more clones?"  
  
Wisecracks grinned, knowing her new, improved "Gene Splicer" will be   
much appreciated. "I have just the thing!"  
  
***  
  
"This-" Cracks started, switching on the lights to another room   
across the parlor from her office. "-is my self-service Gene Splicer.   
Anyone can use it, just type in what you want and it'll come out. I   
am not responsible for any defected or haywire clones."  
  
"Yes, we know, Cracks. Anyways, this is SO cool!" Cone hopped   
happily. Skimpy saw this and hopped too.   
  
"Why don't you go try it." Wisecracks flipped the switch to turn it   
on. The large freezer-looking machine started to rumble softly.  
  
Cone stepped up to the machine and punched in her next idea for a   
clone. The Splicer began to buzz, and after a moment, it stopped.   
  
Cracks opened the chamber door to reveal a 10-year old Joseph Conrad   
from his Kids Incorporated days. The little boy peeked out, meekly,   
not knowing whether to come out or not.   
  
Cone smiled, warmly. "It's okay, hon. You can come out. We won't hurt you."  
  
The boy grinned, stepping out the Splicer. "Hi."  
  
"Hey kiddo" Cracks greeted.  
  
"Heya" Skimpy greeted also.  
  
"I'm Joey, who are you?" the black headed boy asked.  
  
Cone bent down in front of him. "I'm Coney. And, this is Wisecracks   
and Skimpy. You're going to be living with me."  
  
"Really?" Joey's eyes lit up. "Cool." Cone turned slightly to face   
her companions, and mouthed `He's so cute.'.   
  
Skimpy pushed pass Cone to hug Joey. "You'll like it at Cone's   
lodging house. She's real nice. We can share bunks together!"  
  
"Cool." The two boys strolled out the office.   
  
Cone laughed at the sight. "Thanks Cracks. You've out done yourself this time."  
  
Cracks sighed, posing in a dramatic stance. "It's all in a day's work."   
  
"You think I can make some more right now?"  
  
"Sure. Just don't get TOO Splicer-happy. I don't want to see a   
million Mush clones `DUHing' around."  
  
"Oh, I won't." Cone grinned, mischievously. "I have a few more ideas   
in mind than that."  
  
***  
  
The doorbell of Cone's LH rang, STD echoing through the building.   
Cone hurried out of the kitchen to answer the door, but Skimpy had   
already did so.   
  
"Heya, you must be Dot! Pleasure to meetcha!" Skimpy hugged the girl   
standing outside the door.   
  
"Uh…nice to meet you too" she replied, giving Cone a shaken look. "Coney!"  
  
"Dotters!" Dot wiggled out of Skimp's grip, and went over to hug   
Cone. "I'm guessing this is your Mush clone?" she asked, pointing at   
the muscular boy.  
  
"Yep!" Cone smiled, proudly. "His name is Skimpy. C'mon. Let's go   
meet everyone else."  
  
The three walked to the narrow dining room. The table was being set   
by Joey. Cone introduced him to Dot then called in her four new   
clones. A part of first season Monkees clones walked in, knocking   
into each other in a very Monkee-ish fashion when the first one in   
line stopped. Dot gapped at the four. "Whoa…"  
  
Cone grinned. "Yeah, that's what I said. Dot, I'd like you to meet   
Robert, Halsten, George, and Thomas. Robert being the Mike Nesmith clone; Halsten being the Peter Tork   
clone; George being the Micky Dolenz clone; and Thomas being the Davy   
Jones clone. "I used their first and middle names of the Monkees.   
Y'know, like Robert Michael Nesmith or Peter Halsten Tork…"  
  
"Yeah, you know I know where you got those names!" Dot glanced up at   
the Peter clone and blushed heavily.   
  
"I know you know, but our viewers might not." Cone waved at no one.   
  
Dot nodded dazily, but was too busy not trying to scream from the   
sight of Halsten. "Guys this is my best pal, Dot. She'll be stopping by often."  
  
The Monkees gave Dot a warm welcome. Thomas was shy toward her which   
was weird for a Davy clone. Halsten was just the opposite. The Peter   
trait of being shy wasn't very present in Halsten. He shook Dot's   
hand, and grinned at her without no problem. Cone made a note of this   
genetic difference.  
  
"Hey…uh…Coney, can we get some grub. I'm starvin'" Robert said, in   
Mike's usual Texas drawl.   
  
"Yeah, sure, Mike…I mean, Robert. Oh boy, this gonna be hard with the   
name thing. C'mon yall, let's get the food on the table."  
  
Everyone offered a hand in setting the food on the table. Cone said   
blessing, and they all dug into the hot food. Cone glanced around the   
table, nodding, knowing this was going to work out. This was her family.  



End file.
